


Where are you?

by Impalamac



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalamac/pseuds/Impalamac
Summary: This is just my take on the s5e05.After Jack's funeral Mac gets taken by someone who has brought him too much pain . Mac finds out some shocking news and doesn't know what to believe anymore.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English is bad and if it has lots of mistakes. It is not my first language.

Mac wakes up with a headache. His left leg has gone numb from the way he was lying down. The place he is in is cold and it smells like mold. It feels too much like a place he was taken to by Murdoc years ago. 

He has no idea where he is or who took him. He doesn't even know how he ended up here at all. He doesn't remember being on a mission and he is certain they haven't had one in two weeks. 

Trying to move hurts his head even more. He can feel the zip ties around his wrists and his shoulders hurt from lying on his side . 

He has to get out. When he gets taken while on a mission, he at least knows who he is dealing with and that his team is coming but this whole situation just feels wrong. 

After a while, he tries to calm himself down. He knows he has to get himself calmed down so he can remember what the hell happened. He can't start panicking. He is a trained agent and he has to be prepared for something like this at all times. It has probably been half an hour since he woke up in this basement like place. It is dark and it is so cold. His shoes have been taken and he tries to remember why he is in a uniform. 

He suddenly remembers what had happened. He just wishes he didn't remember. He can feel the dog tags in in his pocket and he feels the emptiness come over him but he can't let it take over his emotions. If it does,he will die in here. 

FEW HOURS EARLIER 

The place is full but it feels like only Riley and Mac are in there. He feels her eyes on him . Bozer, Desi, Matty and Russ are there but only Riley understands how he feels. Military airplane opens and in there is something Mac never wanted to see once in his life.

There is a coffin covered by a flag. In there is a person whose heart was so pure and loving that it made everyone around him feel safe and loved even though he looked like he could kill you in under a minute (he could do it but only do protect people he worked with and loved like family). 

Mac doesn't want to think about his bestfriend, a person who was like a brother to him dying in pain when one of the Kovac's bombs went off. Mac should have been there for him. He should have gone with him and helped him and not let him die alone. 

His thinking is interrupted by a man holding Jack's dog tags and waiting for Mac to raise his hand and take them. It feels wrong holding them. He knows that Jack wanted him to have them but he doesn't want them now that he is dead. They should be in Jack's pocket or around his neck. Mac doesn't deserve them . He didn't even try to help Jack. 

After the ceremony, everyone goes to Mac's house. Bozer is serving food and drinks and Desi is helping him. It helps them both not to think about what had happened. If they weren't doing this,they would have broken down . They both know that it is not that easy with Mac. Mac can never stop thinking. Mac looks bad. The tie around his neck is loose . He has been drinking more since the day he found out Jack was dead. He looks to similar to what he looked like before Russ bought the Phoenix. 

Mac is talking to everyone who stops him. Everyone just says that they are sorry for his loss but right now he just wants to find Riley and talk to her. They haven't talked properly since everything happened. 

He sees her walking out of the house. He starts following her but she gets in her car and starts driving away. Mac gets in his own car and starts driving. He knows where she is going. She is going to a place where she feels safe and happy at. The place where she went with Jack,the place she learned how to play skee ball at(Jack was teaching her ofcourse) and where the two of them shared greasy pizza afterwards . She will be waiting for him but he will never come back. 

When they get to the parking lot he lets her go in alone. She needs this. He stays in a car for about 15 minutes and collects the courage to go and talk to Riley. She doesn't know that Jack had been calling him days before he passed and that he didn't pick up . He was too busy doing nothing. 

As soon as he gets out of the car he hears a familiar sound of a gun and an European accent telling him to turn around. He thinks that it is just someone trying to rob him so he tries to think about how he can get out of there without being hurt. His team couldn't survive another loss. 

"Don't even think about one of your little tricks. My whole team is watching us so you don't stand a chance. Just slowly turn around and get that little knife of yours out of your pocket and put it on the ground. ", the voice says and he does so. If they know who he is,they must have know Riley too so he doesn't want to risk getting her hurt . 

"You seem to know a lot about me. I would like to at least know who you are,but I don't think that you want to get personal. " She says seconds before someone grabs his hands and put them in zip ties. He tries resisting but all he gets is a punch to his stomach that takes the air out of his lungs. 

They put him in the backseat of his own car between two armed men . He feels relieved because they haven't taken Riley with him. He feels like it is Jack watching over her and protecting his girl even in the afterlife. 

"You are being really impolite. Could you at least tell me who you work with? It would help me think about what information you want from me. It helps with preparing for the torture part of an interview. " He says knowing they won't actually say anything. All he gets for his efforts to try and get some knowledge about who has him is a hit to his head and the darkness that follows. 

UNKNOWN LOCATION 

Whoever took him either has done a bad job in restraining Mac or they just don't really care if he gets free of the zip ties.

He manages to lift himself into a sitting position and look around the room. It is too dark to actually be able to find something to take the zip ties off with so he starts searching the wall he was next to with his hands behind his back. 

There are too many cracks in the wall and some of them feel like bullet holes. Mac feels like too many people have been killed in this room and he really doesn't want to die without saying goodbye to his family. 

"Jack never got to say goodbye to his. Why would I get to say it to mine?" , Mac's mind begins to drift away from the situation and he can't let that happen. Not now. His team would be devastated if he died and it would kill Riley for sure. 

There are pieces of rebar sticking out of the wall and he immediately starts using them to cut his restraints. After couple of minutes, he succeeds in his attempt. 

The room is still too dark but at least he can see the doors now. He quickly walks to the doors and starts examining them,looking for a way to get them to open. 

"Why has no one come in here during the whole time I've been awake?" , it feels weird that they took him like that and not even come down to interrogate the prisoner. 

It is probably a failed way of making him feel scared. Like he actually doesn't mean anything to them and is just a pawn in a big game they are playing. 

He doesn't want to find out why he is here. He just wants to get out and go back home and at least have a moment to properly grieve over a person who meant a world to him. He would give everything to hear Jack call him Carl's Jr. again . He wouldn't even pretend to be annoyed. 

He finally goes for the doorknob when he checked the door for explosives . He still isn't certain if there really aren't any. He really wishes there was just a bit more light in the room because this could go way too bad way too quickly. 

To his surprise, the doors aren't looked. They actually don't care if he gets out of the room. They must be sure he isn't getting out of the building itself so the room was just a precaution . 

He walks down the hallway that at least has a bit more light in it so he tries to adjust his eyes to the new brightness and it makes his head feel a bit worse. 

He knows that if they catch him the headache will be the last of his problems. He hears a noice at the end of the hallway. It sounds like someone is talking. His steps are small and quiet and he can see the stairs. Just a couple more steps. 

"I am glad you could join us, Mr. MacGyver. How was your ... beauty sleep?" , he hears a calm voice of a man coming behind him. His English is almost perfect but there is a bit of European accent in it. Just in some words that someone who wasn't trained wouldn't even notice . Mac still hasn't turned around to see if he recognizes his captor because the same woman who kidnapped him is standing in front of him with a gun to his head. 

"I heard you wanted to know who I was so I am going to tell you. But,when I do,don't start yelling like a four year old who has lost his mommy in a mall", Mac thinks that he knows who the person is. He slowly turns around to see the face of someone who brought him so much pain even though they have never met. 

"I am a famous terrorist your dear old Overwatch was,or maybe I should say is ,trying to put in cuffs or ,preferably, put to the grave. I believe you call me Kovac.", Mac could not hear a word after he corrected himself from "was" to "is". His heart is racing and he can't understand what the man is talking about. He killed Jack. His dog tags were found on a badly burned person who was too close too the explosion blast. The only thing they could identify the person on were said dog tags with Jack's name on them.

"Please ,Anya, help our guest to the next room and make sure he is ..... comfortable. " That pause caused Mac to shiver. He tries to speak but not one word comes out. He feels Anya's gun push onto his throat and she tells him to walk. He listens to her and starts walking to the room that looked a lot like one he was in before but with some added furniture. There is an old chair made of metal secured to the ground, shackles attached to the wall and chains attached to the ceiling. This is going to be painful. He can't get out. Anya and Kovac aren't alone. There are two more guards with some big guns standing on each side of the door. God knows how many of them are securing the building. 

He is still thinking about what the man said. He has just said it to throw him off his game . He tells himself to focus on what is around him. The train of thoughts leaves when he feels hands on him. His arms are being lifted to the chains hanging from the ceiling. He starts to fight two men off but he gets himself punched in the stomach again but this time with a knee and he bends over giving guards enough time to lift him up and secure him to the chains. His feet are barely touching the floor and his shoulders are already starting to hurt and the coughing from that blow to his stomach isn't helping. 

"You are truly a disappointment. Jack told me too many stories about you and your skills. I honestly don't see what all of that was about. You are just a scared little boy. I don't even think it will be worth breaking you." Mac is surprised to hear that she had known Jack and that he had talked about him with her. Who the hell even is this woman? 

"Let us trade places and you will see what I can do. " He feels like it is something Jack would have said if had found himself in a situation like this. 

"Enough, Anya, thank you. Can you please leave the room now? I have some catching up to do with our guest. " His words are way too calm . He is used to doing this. Anya leaves the room and says that she will be right outside if Kovac needs her. 

Mac is tired and confused. Sleeping and being knocked out aren't really similar. He wants to get out. He has nothing to give to this man. Kovac can't even have some form of revenge because Jack is dead. Or is he? He really doesn't know anymore. 

"You must be wondering what I want from you. Well,let me put what I want in one simple sentence: I want Jack Dalton. " , Mac smiles despite his better judgment. 

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but, Jack Dalton is dead. And don't act like you don't know that . You killed him,you son of a...", Mac is silenced by a punch too his side. The sudden movement feels like hell on his shoulders. If he gets lifted up they will definitely dislocate and his slim chances of getting out of here alive would be nonexistent. 

"That little act of yours won't do you any good. I know that Mr. Dalton faked his own death in order to get me out in the open. He thinks that I am planning something big now that only untrusted members of his team are left and that I will make a move now that the big hunt for me has been put on hold with no evidence to indicate where I was going or what I was doing. So , I've spent some time investigating our beloved friend and I found out he has this big found family thing going on in USA and I decided to use it against him. ", Kovac shows zero emotion. He is somehow even more twisted than Murdoc. He has nothing to care for. Murdoc at least has his son. Mac stays quiet. 

"Shall we have some fun now , Mr. MacGyver?" In this moment all Mac can think about is Jack and that this is definitely going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley comes back to Mac´s place. She is so tired and she feels numb. She can´t even cry. It doesn´t even feel real. She left earlier because she couldn´t stand all the people saying that they are sorry. What are they even sorry for? They aren´t the reason the closest thing she had to a good dad is now gone. It isn´t their fault she wasn´t there to help him. She could have done something. She could have somehow predicted that bomb using all the tech she has. If all that wasn´t enough, she could have at least been there for him during his last moments. She blames herself, she blames the universe, she blames everyone and everything and she is so angry. After everything that had happened, why does she have to suffer like this? Why does Mac have to suffer like this? She lost her father figure and he lost someone who was so much like a big brother. 

Everyone has already left by the time she came back. Bozer and Desi are cleaning the kitchen and Matty is outside with Russ. 

"Where is Mac? I have to talk to him.", she asks Bozer. She really wants to talk to Mac. He has to know that she is there for him. She knows that it is selfish to think that only he understands how she feels right now but it is true. Only he understands that her heart is broken into million little pieces because she lost a part of her family. 

"I thought that he was with you. He lest just a bit after you did.", there is a slight indication of panic in his voice. 

"I haven't seen him since I left. I am not sure but I think that his car is not in the driveway. ", what if Murdoc had escaped and decided to take him again and finish what he started in the past? What if it is some random terrorist or terrorist wannabe whose "business" they have destroyed in the past. 

"I will start searching CCTV for his plate numbers. He can't be far.", it cant be Murdoc. We would have been informed of his escape. She takes everything she needs and starts typing on her keyboard. 

"Guys, his car has been reported to LAPD. They found it abandoned in the middle of the street. They found traces of blood in the backseat but they haven't processed it through the database yet.", no, no, no. This is bad. Can't they have a minute of rest?

"Oh, Mac. What have you gotten yourself into this time?", she whispers. The whole team is now around her. They are all worried but not one of them is showing it on their expressions. 

"We have to go back to the Phoenix and start investigating. I will try tracing his phone signal.", she has to stay calm. Things don't look good but she tries giving herself other explanations besides Mac being taken by someone angry or even being killed by someone who wants revenge. She starts tracing his phone and the result gives her a bit of hope. Maybe there is a reasonable explanation after all?

"His phone is right outside.", she says and Desi and Bozer immediately run to the door. 

There is a small cardboard box on the doormat. Desi runs to see if she can catch up with whoever left it there. Bozer carefully opens the box checking for any indication of it being a bomb. In there is a phone that looks exactly like Mac's and a note written on a vintage-looking piece of paper. 

" Dear Mr. Dalton (or whoever is going to inform him about this little "problem"),

I must say that you really are bad at this whole "being dead" thing. I was way better and even you have to agree. Your problem is that you aren't a really good judge of character and you have to be wise when choosing who to trust. You see, Tibor is a criminal and he would sell his whole family out for a high enough profit. 

It is simple, I want you dead. For real this time. I am feeling generous and I am willing to trade: you for the boy. I know how much he means to you and I hope that you will prove it to him. 

When you turn the phone on, you will see just a part of my quest's experience. The live show is one of my gifts to you and his death will be the last one if you don't do as I say. I have done some research on the boy and he is quite popular. There is even a bounty on his head so I may sell him to someone who will get the job done and I could even make some money from all of this.   
Looking forward to your demise,

Kovac."

Bozer just stands there completely shocked by the whole thing. His hands are shaking and he can't think clearly. He has a lot of questions and answers to some of them are on that phone. 

"Bozer, what is it?", Desi comes back after she couldn't find anyone out there. She is overwhelmed by everything. She is not good at emotions. Her boyfriend is missing and she doesn't even know how to deal with it. She can't panic. she was trained not to. They come back to the living room carrying that little box. Bozer hands Russ the note and he reads it for the team. Riley immediately takes the phone and starts connecting it to her laptop. She turns it on and she wishes all of this was a very bad nightmare. 

LOCATION IS STILL UNKNOWN

Mac feels so tired. He hasn't been here long. They won't let him rest his head on his chest, They start playing loud music as soon as his chin touches the fabric of his shirt. It reminds him of that fallout shelter. But Jack is not here with him now. They haven't done anything to him since that blow to the side. He thinks that he has a concussion from the hit in the car and it is making it hard to think. If Jack really is alive, he will come for him. He will search under every rock. But, what if he isn't? He will die in here. Alone and scared. And he knows he will. 

The silence of that torture room is broken by the sound of the heavy door opening. Anya and Kovac walk in. Couldn't they at least have him tied to that chair? The position he is in is so painful. Not that they care but still. 

He looks at them carefully. Kovac is carrying something that resembles a briefcase and he calls one of his guards in. He is carrying a camera with him. Are they going to kill him on camera to make Jack come to them or are they going to torture him to do it?

"We need some more work on our movie star, don't you think Anya?", Kovac says and leaves the briefcase on the chair. He opens it and takes knuckle dusters out. Mac definitely doesn't look forward to being the main star in this movie. Punches come all too quickly and he can taste the blood in his mouth and he can feel it on his face from the places where his skin broke. He doesn't allow himself to yell or scream. He won't give Kovac the satisfaction of thinking that he broke him even if it is just a tinny little bit. His shoulders are hurting from going slightly to the side while being repeatedly hit. He hits his side again and he can tell that his ribs are bruised. He is so tired and he wants to go home. No matter how many times he gets tortured, it doesn't get easier. 

"He looks perfect now, doesn't he?", he looks at Mac like one looks at art. All of the pain on Mac's face is his doing so he feels like Msc is a canvas ready to be painted on. He hurts people for money but he sometimes really enjoys it. Especially when it is personal. And he likes seeing light fade away from the eyes of those with most hope in them, like the hope in the eyes of the kid in front of him. 

"Turn on the camera now, will you dear?", he says to Anya and she does so. He also says something about it being a live performance for his friends but Mac can barely focus.


	3. Chapter 3

MAC'S PLACE

The face that they see on that screen doesn't even look like Mac. His face is bloody and slightly bruised. His still body is hanging from the ceiling and they can all see that he is hurting. Desi starts yelling at the phone but that videos call is a one-way street. They can see and hear everything but Mc probably doesn't know that they are there for him. That his family is there and that they will be there for him if the worst happens. 

"Hello everyone. I hope that you are having a great time watching this little movie I am making. I must say that I am.", Kovac's voice silences the room. At least Mac now knows that someone is watching. Riley wants to punch the man through the screen. Mac has done nothing to him and he still decided to pour all his rage on the kindest person she knows. But, in her experience, monsters don't really care who they hurt as long as they are doing what they love. 

"Every half an hour for the next... 12 hours the boy is going to get hurt. Not bad enough to permanently hurt him because I still haven't decided if I am going to have the satisfaction of killing him or if I shall make some profit for all my troubles. There is a number written on a piece of paper waiting for you in the mailbox. Call that number when you start feeling talkative. See you in half an hour Dalton.", the lice stream shuts off by itself. Riley is typing on her computer as fast as she can, Desi is yelling at everyone and is saying unbelievable curses at the man who can't even hear her, Bozer is trying his best not to cry and Matty has that look on her face when she knows that there is something that they can do but she isn't sure how much of a good idea that is.

"Is Jack really alive?", Riley askes silently. She barely got the words out. Her voice is so sad that it would be easier for all of them if she just cried but she doesn't. She stares at them and waits for an answer. 

" Yes, he is. He had more than one mole on his team. We haven't identified one so they must have told Kovac everything. No one except trusted members of his team, Russ and I know where he actually is.", Matty's voice is serious and cold. It feels like she is trying to disconnect herself from the situations so she doesn't lose her sanity. 

"How could you do this to me? How could you do it to Mac? I can't believe he trusted Russ more than he trusted his family.", Riley is so angry. Her whole world is falling apart right there in front of her. 

They have about 15 minutes until the next call. Matty has to inform Dalton about this whole mess. If Kovac knows he's alive his plan won't work so she might as well bring Jack here now. They have to save Mac. Matty starts making phone calls immediately. She has to assemble a Tac team so they can pick Jack up from the safehouse and explain everything that had happened. She also tells Riley to make a copy of the video so he can see what Kovak is doing. She also copies a note that had been sent together with a phone. He would have her killed if he found out she missed even one thing.

" I've got the number from the mailbox but the number isn't traceable. Kovac, unfortunately, thought of everything.", Riley is still trying to process everything. She wonders how Mac feels now when he knows that Jack is alive. Tac team was quickly formed and sent to bring Jack to them. He is going to do everything to save Mac and she knows he will. Even if it means dying for real. No matter how she feels about Jack at the moment she knows that if there is something he has to do in order to save Mac he will do it in a blink of an eye. 

"It will be okay.", Desi hugs her. She didn't expect her to show affection like that, She is also scared. It is her boyfriend that is being tortured and she can't act like she is the only one whose hearts is breaking for Mac. All of their hearts are barely keeping them alive at this point. They are trying so hard not to break down. 

BAD GUYS REALLY LIKE COLD PLACES

"Time is up.", Kovac stands up from the chair. He has been talking for what feels like 20 minutes nut Mac is in so much pain that he doesn't know what the man was saying. Anya turns the camera on once again. He knows that his family is seeing this. He is thankful that they haven't seen him getting beaten up. 

"People say that poison is a woman's weapon. I must say that I don't agree with the statement. I always preferred guns but, have you seen the damage that a knife or a dagger can do? They can leave scars that last a lifetime and remind you of the pain you were in. ", Anya's voice is accented so everything she says sounds like it is from some crime movie and not being said to him directly. He wonders if she is going to stab him, but it isn't likely to happen. They need him alive for a little longer. If he dies Jack won't come to them willingly. He would turn the world upside down to find them and tear them limb from limb. They would never get their twisted form of revenge if they kill him now. 

"You should thank me. I am telling you what I am about to do to you so you can prepare yourself for the world of pain.", he is prepared for what is coming. Anya puts her hand in her pocket and takes out something red. It's his SAK. It is a knife that Jack had given to him and that he loves more than anything else he owns. 

He wonders if Jack is watching and if he is truly okay. If they end up killing Mac, Jack will either get himself killed while searching for them or he will kill himself. He has to stay strong. Anya will cut and not stab so he is getting himself ready. He just hopes that she won't go for his hands. His brain and his hands are valuable and he knows it. She takes a bigger knife and cuts off the jacked of his uniform so she doesn't have to uncuff him. After she cuts off his jacket, she starts cutting the buttons of his shirt slowly one by one. There is satisfaction in her eyes while she does that. It sends a shiver down his spine. In a couple of minutes, his chests are exposed to everyone who can see him. His family must be so scared and he begs them to stay strong. 

"This little thing really comes in handy.", she opens part with a blade. He knows that that knife is sharp. He sharpened it before a funeral while he was working on a project that helped him get his mind off everything. It feels like everything happened years ago.

"The first cut comes while he was prepared. It is a deep cut. It hurts like hell but he at least won't bleed out. After about 15 or 20 cuts he can see that Anya is getting annoyed because he tries not to scream. He tries his best to suppress every scream but he isn't sure if he can do it any longer. The last couple of cuts are deeper and are bleeding a lot. 

"What if we make your scars "meaningful"?", Mac smiles at her and then spits in her face, Jack would be proud of him. The cuts aren't deep but he feels like passing out. It is a combination of dehydration, minor bleeding, sleep deprivation, and overall tiredness he feels.

"Don't go passing out on me. I still have a couple of minutes on my torture clock.", she uncuffs his right hand. He is too tired to fight her. He doesn't even feel his hands. he just feels the pain in his shoulder because he is hanging from one arm. The pain that he feels moments later is unimaginable. He starts screaming. He can't take it anymore. He is weak. He is trained for things like this one and he broke. His hand is now bloody. He sees "Jack" written on his arm before all he sees is darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack is sitting by the table. A bunch of papers are spread out on it containing all of the plans on how they are going to catch Kovac. He can't forgive himself for what he has done to his kids. Maybe Mac sees him as a brother but he sees Mac as a son he never had but always wanted. He is the kindest person he knows and Jack thinks that Mac deserves the world. 

He spent so much of his time hunting down Kovac all over Bosnia, Croatia, Serbia, and other Balkan countries he had been spotted in. He left both Mac and Riley with only one call phone a month and he can't imagine how they are feeling now. Riley is his little girl. He can't forgive himself for walking out of her life all those years ago. He feels like he is the same as James. They both left their kids, they both left those who needed them most. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. It is morse code and he recognizes a password he and Matty created. He takes his gun just to be sure there are no intruders. Matty isn't supposed to make contact with him for two weeks. If it is her, something awful must have happened. Something must have happened to Mac. That kid is a trouble magnet. He opens the door slowly and he sees TAC team members waiting for him. The man, who must be a leader, starts talking and explaining what had happened:

"Mr. MacGyver has been taken by a known terrorist named Kovac. He has made contact with s and we know that he is torturing MacGyver and is threatening to either kill him or sell him if you don't do as he says and call the number he has left for you. We also know that MacGyver has 12 hours left if we don't stop all of this. Kovac told us that he is going to torture him in a different way every half an hr. We have brought a video that you need to see and a note that was left with a phone. ", Jack can't believe that this is happening. He should have never trusted Anya. Because of his bad judge of character, his kid is now in pain. Tears fill his eyes and he is not even trying to hide them. He follows the man to a car and watches a video. He can see blood on Mac's chest and Anya using Mac's SAK. 

He knows what Anya looks like when she is about to do something dreadful. She acts like it isn't bad enough that she is using a knife he gave Mac. She takes Mac's hand out of a cuff and she starts curving his name onto it. "Jack" is slowly and painfully spelled on the kid's arm. Jack feels like he can't breathe. He is going to kill every single one of them. Jack knows that it isn't something Mac will approve of but he will do it even if the kid never speaks to him again. 

Jack doesn't even know when they came to Mac's home. He wasn't ready for Riley's reaction but he didn't expect her to ignore him. She is rapidly typing on her keyboard. He knows that she is trying her best to find Mac. Bozer hugs him tightly. Bozer is the kind of person who shows his feelings no matter what. Desi's hug he didn't see coming. She is the exact opposite of what Bozer is like. He can feel her guilt. He asked her to protect Mac and she has failed him. He knows that this isn't her fault but he understands how she feels. If he had never gone after Kovac, Mac would still be here and he wouldn't be in the hands of one of the worst terrorists out there. 

" The next video is going to start in 3 minutes. Phone the number on the paper now!", Riley's voice is a combination of sadness and anger. Jack wants her to yell at him, to scream, to spill out everything that hurts her heart. Anything would be better than ignoring him. 

He doesn't have enough time to call, the number. The video starts. It has been only 15 minutes since the last torture session stopped. Mac is no longer hanging from the ceiling. He is now on the floor. His leg is chained. His hands are free but Jack knows that Mac can't escape. Kovac is too good. This is not like when Murdoc took him and he saved himself. Mac needs to be saved now. Jack is ready to do anything. He tries calling the number again when he hears Kovac's voice:

"It is too late now. You should have called minutes ago. ", Jack is so angry. Mac looks so young, like he is 20 again. Jack can feel a tear on his face. They have cleaned Mac's wounds but he is still bloody. His face is beaten and bruised. Why does Mac always have to suffer? He doesn't have an evil bone in his body. He is a real-life hero. He has saved thousands of lives. Jack can't let him die like this. He can't let him die at all. Mac saved people from the exact same situation like the one he is in now. This doesn't seem a bit fair. 

"I was thinking about what I should do next. I truly want to break the pretty boy over there. He passed out while we were trying to clean his wounds. So rude. I will give him a bit of resting time. Not much of course. He will get his torture in the next half an hour. Don't worry.", Jack wants to punch the guy until he forgets his own name and then throw him to a pack of hungry lions. Even that would be merciful. 

"I thought about breaking his fingers one by one until boy begs me to stop. I know how valuable they are to the boy. I will save it for later. It is too good of a thing to waste on a beginning. ", Jack clenches his fist ready to hit somebody and break their jaw. It is all his fault. He should have kept his mouth shut about his family. 

"Shall we begin? This one won't last long.", Mac is still unconscious when Kovac pulls out a gun. Jack knows that it won't be fatal but it will hurt like hell. Kovac walks to Mac, points his gun on Mac's thigh, and pulls the trigger. Jack can hear Mac waking up screaming. This can't be happening.


End file.
